


The Sufferer and The Witness

by Ukonkirves



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: Science Fiction & Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22166929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukonkirves/pseuds/Ukonkirves
Summary: The humans of Lescatié are a weak, dwindling race. So close to extinction by the efforts of Monster Girls loyal to the Royal Makai's Fourth Princess, Druella. They, who believe are superior to man shall be re-educated but not from Lescatié's own human populace. Born and bred by countless years of war, Mankind from a scoured Earth will leave a shattering malison upon the Mamono.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. Novus Ordo Seclorum

**Author's Note:**

> New Story. New Year. New Disappointment... hopefully that's not the case :P
> 
> Also Rise Against's The Sufferer and The Witness. That album alongside Harlot's This Is The Second Death are my favorite albums of all time. Just throwing that for whatever reason.
> 
> And one more point, some of the background history is inspired by the YouTube channel Alternate History Hub. It's the best you can get in regards to alternative human events.

* * *

** _Chapter I: Novus Ordo Seclorum_ **

**ROBCO INDUSTRIES UNIFIED OPERATING SYSTEM**

**COPYRIGHT 2075 - 2077 ROBCO INDUSTRIES**

**PRESS ANY KEY**

_Please Enter Your Password_

_87 97 114 46 32 87 97 114 32 110 101 118 101 114 32 99 104 97 110 103 101 115 46_

_..._

_Welcome Back! What Do You Like To Learn Today?_

_-The United States of America 《_

_-Back_

_..._

_The United States of America_

_-History 《_

_-Back_

_..._

_July 4, 1776: The American colonies Declaration of Independence is adopted by the Second Continental Congress, expressing general discontent toward British rule and announced the United States' intent to independently govern itself._

_April 19, 1775 – March 17, 1776: The Siege of Boston concluded with the British withdrawing from the city of Boston._

_September 3, 1783: The Treaty of Paris is signed officially ending the American Revolutionary War._

_September 17, 1787: The Constitution of the United States was signed by the Constitutional Convention in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, and ratified by conventions in eleven states. It went into effect on March 4, 1789._

_December 15, 1791: The United States Bill of Rights amended the United States Constitution with ten rights that all American citizens are guaranteed by their government._

_October 21, 1797: The USS Constitution is finished at the Charlestown Navy Yard in Boston. Fort Adams early known as Castle William is officially renamed at ceremony presided over by President John Adams into Fort Independence._

_1798: The former state capitol and house of government of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, designed by noted architect Charles Bulfinch, was completed. The state government used this building continuously until the formation of the Thirteen Commonwealths in 1969._

_June 18, 1812 – February 17, 1815: The War of 1812._

_May, 1816: Hopewell cave is discovered._

_December 2, 1823: President James Monroe proposed the Monroe Doctrine, a policy of the United States which stated that further efforts by European nations to colonize land or interfere with states in North or South America would be viewed as acts of aggression, requiring U.S. intervention._

_Summer, 1845: Henry David Thoreau inhabits a cabin at Walden Pond to further his transcendentalist philosophy._

_April 25, 1846 – February 3, 1848: The Mexican-American War._

_1851: The historic Wildwood Cemetery is founded._

_1853: Bleak House by Charles Dickens is written and published._

_1854: Ticknor and Fields publishing company is founded in Old Corner Bookstore by William Davis Ticknor, John Allen and James Thomas Fields._

_June 14, 1855: Mormon missionaries arrive in Nevada and build a fort along one of the creeks that flows from the Las Vegas springs._

_1858: The Whitespring Resort is constructed, becoming famous for its southern style and sulphur springs._

_April 12, 1861: The Battle of Fort Sumter is fought in South Carolina. The Confederate States Army takes the Union controlled fort and begins the American Civil War._

_June 3, 1861: The Battle of Philippi, the first land battle of the American Civil War, takes place at the current site of the Philippi Battlefield Cemetery._

_September 22, 1862: President Abraham Lincoln issued the Emancipation Proclamation._

_November 19, 1863: President Abraham Lincoln gave the Gettysburg Address, it was delivered at the dedication of the Soldiers' National Cemetery in Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, four and a half months after the Union armies defeated those of the Confederacy at the decisive Battle of Gettysburg._

_April 14, 1865: While attending a play in Ford's Theater, Abraham Lincoln is fatally shot by actor John Wilkes Booth. The President would die the following morning._

_April 20, 1865: The United States Department of War issues a wanted poster for the capture of John Wilkes Booth._

_May 9, 1865: President Andrew Johnson declares an official end to the American Civil War with Confederate States of America surrendering at the Appomattox Courthouse a month before._

_March 30, 1867: In what would be dubbed Seward's Folly, the United States purchases Alaska from the Russian Empire for $7.2 million._

_1874: Jamaica Plain is incorporated into Boston._

_1877: The present day structure for Trinity Church is completed._

_1879: James Ritty invents the cash register._

_1877: The beginning of the culmination of scientific works done by many individuals such as Nikola Tesla, Thomas Edison and Alexander Graham Bell._

_April 6 - May 14, 1894: Lorenzo Cabot's expedition to Ubar in the Empty Quarter of Arabia occurs._

_1895: The Schoelt company is established._

_The United States Penitentiary Tibbets comes into existence through an act of Congress._

_April 21, 1898 – August 13, 1898: The Spanish-American War._

_1898: Lorenzo Cabot is imprisoned in Parsons State Insane Asylum by his son, Jack._

_September 14, 1901 – March 4, 1909, March 4, 1913 – January 6, 1919: Theodore Roosevelt became the 26th and 28th President of the United States prior to the assassination of William McKinley and the end of the Boxer Rebellion. He achieved his third term of office after successfully running against Democrat nominee Woodrow Wilson._

_1903: Mary Anderson invents the windshield wiper._

_In baseball, Boston wins the 1903 World Series_

_December 17, 1903: Orville and Wilbur Wright flew the Wright Flyer at Kitty Hawk, North Carolina._

_1907: The Monongah mining disaster occurs, the explosion kills over 300 workers and traps hundreds more at Monongah mine._

_28 July 1914 – 11 November 1918: The_ _First Great War._

_German victories were seen after invading and defeating France while simultaneously gaining victories against the Russian Tsar._

_The Russian Empire found losses and victories against the Central Powers furthering the Tsar's decline in power._

_Great Britain doesn't enter the war until 1917._

_The United States enters the war in 1915. After hearing France's defeat American forces landed on the ports of Albania and Montenegro with a plan to push through Austria-Hungary from the southeast; into the German Empire with assistance from both Imperial Russian and Balkan troops._

_The Austro-Hungarian Empire dissolved later in the war._

_The Ottoman Empire collapsed after the war. Leaving behind large independent states governed by popular locality. One famous example being Kurdistan._

_Reparations after the war aren't as severe as one would expect._

_1919: The United States government establishes the Grand Canyon as national park._

_1922: Fascist and Communist uprisings were put down by a joint Euro-American intervention. Communist sympathisers ventured into volatile Southeastern Asia after the failed rebellions._

_1924: The end of the 300 year long American-Indian Wars._

_1925: Richard G. Drew invents adhesive tape._

_1931: Vim! Pop Incorporated was founded by Herbert Reed who originally sold Vim as a health tonic._

_1934: The Flying Scotsman locomotive sets a train speed world record at 100 miles per hour._

_March, 1934: Vikki and Vance begin their crime spree._

_May 23, 1934: Bonnie and Clyde are ambushed and killed, on a rural road in Bienville Parish, Louisiana._

_1935: Carl C. Magee invents the parking meter._

_1936: The M1 Garand, is adopted by the United States of America as the standard semiautomatic rifle for the United States Army – and subsequently the first semiautomatic rifle of any major army._

_1938: The Giant Teapot is built in Appalachia to represent the largest pottery industry in the world._

_The Bren gun, a Czechoslovakian design, is adopted by the British Empire as the standard LMG of the Commonwealth._

_The MP38 is adopted by the German Republic as it's standard submachine gun for the German Army._

_1942: The Sierra Army Depot is erected. Its mission is to store and maintain a defensive supply of military ordnance. This mission continues until 1991._

_1943: The Los Alamos Nuclear Research and Development facility, codename: the Reservation, completes construction. Los Alamos becomes part of the research team for the Manhattan Project._

_July 16, 1945: The first atomic bomb is detonated by the United States of America._

_July 21, 1948: A Boeing B-29-100-BW Superfortress crashes into Lake Mead, remaining mostly intact._

_October 1, 1949: The People's Republic of China becomes the main political force in China._

_April 12, 1961: Russian pilot Yuri Gagarin became the first man in space. Followed by Carl Bell in May 5._

_1969: The United States created thirteen commonwealths, creating another, intermediate layer of governance between the state and the federal government. The national flag was amended to reflect this and depicts fourteen stars - thirteen in a circle to represent the commonwealths and one in the middle to represent the federal government and the nation as a whole._

_July 16, 1969: The Virgo II Lunar Lander Valiant 11 with U.S.S.A. astronauts Captain Richard Wade, Captain Mark Garris, and Captain Michael Hagen lands on the Moon. The astronauts become the first humans to walk on a celestial body other than Earth._

_November 14, 1969: Virgo III Lander Valiant 12 lands on the Moon._

_1992: The mission of Sierra Army Depot is changed. It is now responsible for the demilitarization of stores of surplus ammunition that have been deemed unfit or obsolete for military purposes. This mission is to be overseen by the Industrial Operations Command in cooperation with the Environmental Protection Agency, providing a greener, cleaner way to dispose of military ordnance. The mission continued until 2050._

_2002: West Tek is founded._

_2009: Smitty's is established._

_2016: Wonderglue is first put to market and becomes an American household staple._

_2020: The Delta IX rocket is commissioned by the U.S.S.A., the last of the manned rockets to the Moon._

_2021: Hubris Comics begins publishing comic books, one of their most popular is Grognak the Barbarian._

_2026: The original Vim! Pop factory burned down, prompting the rebuilding of the factory and eventually its recreation as a souvenir shop._

_2031: After the tragic death of Emilia Butler, the Boston city council voted unanimously to have her remains interred within the Old Granary Burying Ground. Vault-Tec rebrands Morgantown's local university as Vault-Tec University._

_2034: The Delta IX rocket is converted for U.S. military purposes. Crew and instrument sections are replaced with a nuclear warhead._

_October, 2036: The Landview Lighthouse finishes construction in Appalachia._

_2037: The Mister Handy series of robots is first brought to market as a general construction and maintenance unit by General Atomics International._

_2039: Prometheus Coal, a division of Poseidon Energy, opens a coal mine in central Utah. As a result a small village is settled nearby called Eagle Rock._

_An early bug in Mister Handy robots that caused interference in the operation of the multiple arms is fixed with a hardware update, with no major problems since then._

_The Mistress of Mystery makes her debut in Hubris Heroes #8, published by Hubris Comics._

_2040: The Tibbets Prison is commandeered by the United States government in association with Vault-Tec and Poseidon Oil to tie into their Project Safehouse._

_April 5, 2040: the Secretary of the Army makes the decision to build a new Disciplinary Barracks, with a capacity for 456 inmates. A cost ceiling of $363 million in allocated construction dollars is set. The target budget year for funding this project is fiscal year 2041. Construction begins in fall of 2042, with completion projected for fall of the year 2045._

_August 16, 2041: Doctor Morrison Rand was abducted by aliens on-board Mothership Zeta when he was leaving the campus of Banfield College in Humboldt._

_2042: John-Caleb Bradberton, an amateur chemist, began developing a soft drink that would provide energy, focus and 120% the daily recommended value of sugar._

_A major earthquake takes place in Mexico City. The Mister Handy general construction robot becomes the leader in sales in Mexico._

_Egret Tours is founded._

_Wilson Automatoys is established in Boston, Massachusetts._

_Giddyup Buttercup, a product of Wilson Automatoys, is copyrighted._

_April 2, 2042: The City of Watoga, West Virginia, Eastern Commonwealth is founded._

_June 25, 2042: Robert House founded RobCo Industries._

_July, 2042: Discussions with Vault-Tec to determine space and functional requirements for the new Tibbets facility._

_2043: Mass Fusion is founded._

_2044: The formula of Nuka-Cola is perfected by John-Caleb Bradberton, after nearly two years of work and help from his Beverageers._

_The X277 "Viper" magnetic rail cannon was developed for the U.S. Military by West Tek._

_2047: RobCo Industries becomes one of the most profitable corporations on Earth._

_Shannon Rivers makes her radio debut as part of the "Invaders from Planet Zed!" radio program._

_April 28, 2050: The Nuka-World power plant suffers from a meltdown, just a few months before the park was scheduled to first open._

_May 1, 2050: Nuka-World is opened to the public with Nuka-Town USA and Kiddie Kingdom being the only parks. The theme park attracted more than 40,000 visitors at its grand opening._

_The mission of Sierra Army Depot is changed again. It is refurbished with the latest in technology and is from now on used as a secret research installation for developing and testing robotic, biological and conventional weapons until 2076._

_2051: Seeking to protect business interests and their oil supply, the United States begins to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico as a threat to the United States. Various economic sanctions serve to destabilize Mexico, and the United States military enters Mexico to keep the oil refineries running and making sure oil and fuel continue to make their way north across the border at Mexico's expense._

_The N99 10mm pistol becomes standard issue military sidearm following the phase out of the N80._

_The Weston water treatment plant was built as part of a decade-long plan to modernize Boston's aging sanitation systems._

_Shannon Rivers begins her long running role as the radio voice of the Mistress of Mystery._

_April, 2052: The Resource Wars begins resulting in the Euro-Middle Eastern War. Both the European Commonwealth and the Middle Eastern powers were reduced to ruin during this conflict. Middle Eastern oil fields run dry and the Commonwealth dissolved into bickering, quarreling nation states fighting over the last, remaining resources it has._

_America begins suffering from an energy crisis, prompting companies like REPCONN Aerospace to begin development of new fuel sources._

_A television documentary revealing the withered husk of the Texas oil fields brings the oil shortage into American households and reveals how deep the energy crisis runs._

_The last manned space flight to the moon to be performed by the USSA takes place. On that flight, the astronauts recover the flag planted on the surface by the Valiant 12 team._

_May, 2066: Construction of Vault 87 begins._

_Spring, 2066: As the oil resources dry up across the globe, China's fossil fuel dependency causes an energy crisis in the nation. China, bordering on collapse, becomes more aggressive in its trade talks with the United States. Unwilling to export oil to China, talks between the United States and China break down._

_June 24, 2066: Negotiations between the U.S. and other world powers come to a dramatic end, with the president walking out of oil talks with the other world powers. After a much heated debate, the president stormed out of the meeting and declared that the last known supply of petroleum will be used exclusively by the U.S. and the U.S. will not sell or trade any oil to outside parties._

_Summer, 2066: Adding further insult to the Sino-American relations, the first crude fusion cell is unveiled, one of the results of the power armor project. Devices designed for the fusion cell begin to be manufactured. Incorporating fusion power into the general U.S. infrastructure begins, but the process is too slow to supply power to the regions that need it. Nearly eleven years later, few sections of the United States were supplied with fusion power._

_December, 2066 - January 10, 2077: The Sino-American War._

_Canada is annexed by the United States._

_New models of power armor were introduced into the fray by United States forces._

_China occupied Alaska before it was taken back by American forces._

_October 23, 2077: The Second Great War begins. Plunging the Earth into the deep darkness of a nuclear holocaust, resulting in the majority of human civilization crumbling across the planet. Weather occurrences turned unstable. Precipitation from occasional extratropical cyclones were tainted with soot, ash and radioactive elements._

_A period known as the Great Winter also known as the New Ice Age began._

_2106: The entire Earth is covered in snow._

_2472: 395 years have passed since the Second Great War. Members of the U.S. shadow government and military industrial complex known as the Enclave reclaimed its original North American territories through peaceful assimilation or violent conquest._

_One instance include Captain [REDACTED], son of James [REDACTED] and Catherine [REDACTED], known locally as the Lone Wanderer subsumed the areas inside the Mid-Atlantic states, comprising of places such as the Capital Wasteland/Columbia Commonwealth and Western Pennsylvania during a Governmental schism between the United States President and a select few of high ranking officers. After his early retirement and change of leadership, Captain [REDACTED] headed west only to discover that the Four States and Southwest Commonwealths is beset by an influx of warring tribes, one of which is a confederation of eighty-seven conquered tribes ruled by a totalitarian dictator._

_Another include Sergeant Major Nate [REDACTED] who by 2227 was discovered by Enclave scouts alongside his wife Nora and his son Shaun inside the desolate Vault 111. They were deemed as the Sole Survivors of Vault 111, hidden away while mercenaries under the secretive Institute's pay ransacked the Vault and kidnapped the [REDACTED] family's fellow residents. Nate [REDACTED], who served in the 2nd Battalion, 108th Infantry Regiment of the U.S. Army during the Sino-American War renewed his Army vigor as he brought the New England Commonwealth under Government control to which the President compartmentalized each faction within the Commonwealth while showing interest in the Institute. Sergeant Major Nate [REDACTED] spent the next few decades in the Army as a drill instructor, his wife Nora serves in the Neo-Judiciary of the American Government and his son Shaun grew up to be a Director of the Institute after it's submission to the Enclave._

_Up until this point no-one knows who actually initiated the first nuclear strike. Theories range from Chinese retaliation for the Asian and North American Theaters to suicidal fanatics of a nuclear terrorist cult-_

_[FILE LOST][PLEASE CONSULT YOUR LOCAL ROBCO INDUSTRIES TECHNICIAN FOR ANY FURTHER LOST AND/OR CORRUPTED DATA]_

_..._

_..._

_The United States of America_

_-History_

_-Lescatié 《_

_-Back_

_..._

_..._

_Establishing Video Uplink_

* * *

_"Notwithstanding the land shall be desolate because of them that dwell therein, for the fruit of their doings."_

_Micah 7:13_

_This became the new world. The old world burned and withered away. Ruthlessly torn asunder by powers far beyond her master's control. The natural balance shifted but not in their favour. Not anymore.. Domination, Control, Mastery done by one species:_

_Humans._

_By and large, humans are much weaker than monsters, less magically gifted than elves, and much less industrious than dwarves. What they do have going for them is the favour of the Chief God, who spins fate and directly empowers heroes to provide monster-killing powers. Yet they fall so easily to the temptations made by the Mamono. Most saw no reason to slay these "innocent" monster girls and this belief led many to their downfall._

_They, however are the complete opposite._

_These humans are condemned to survive and prosper within the ruins of a scarred nation, forever in constant, merciless war. They have shown to be far more destructive and antipathetic than the native humans here. They are capable of cleaving through hordes of Mamono with just one warrior, They can force the elements to their will, our weapons are primitive compared to their limitless arsenal. There isn't any point in seducing them, their existence and their minds: Brutalized and Altered. Reshapen as perfect soldiers. Gone are their days of the flesh._

_To us they're eldritch immortals from a new age._

_"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"_

_"WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM?!"_

_"GET EVERYBODY TO SAFETY! NOW!"_

_"G-God, ple-please! forgive me..."_

_The sounds of unrelenting explosions echoed all throughout the capital city of Lescatie. Lightning rained down on the city alongside giant darts of fire. Buildings, walls and fortifications fell one by one. They came from the skies, the fallen walls and from the earth below. 'No quarter', that's all they'll ever hear from these assailants. A purge was seen as both Order members and Monster Girls fighting, surrendering or fleeing the besieged capital were put to the sword. The Mamono then remembered the omens first foreseen by the High Priestess of Hel and how the Banshee cabal cried and screeched of the coming Revelation._

_Massive storms brewed erratically._

_Demonic mana is fractured and stripped away of all influence._

_Statues of the Chief God wept bloody tears._

_They ignored all of it._

_The head of the Banshee clergywomen then received another vision. This time in the form of passing images and a speech._

_"The history of these days will be written in blood. By crushing the armies of our enemy, by seizing the weapons they thought to turn against us, we were fighting for our very existence. But if there are those who would deny us peace; refuse us our rightful place in the universe, then we will unleash such terrible vengeance that generations yet unborn will cry out in anguish!" Droves of men and women encased in black, menacing armor stood at a derelict Order cathedral before marching on into Monster Girl territory. They were flanked by comrades in similar armor, metallic carriages, armoured giants and accoutred automatons. Soon they passed through the Tentacle Forest, corrupted woodlands separating the Human and Demon Realms, leaving behind an unquenchable wildfire._

_"The enemy may shatter our bodies, but they cannot break our spirit. Even now they advance on our home world, to seize by force what they cannot claim by right. They cannot imagine what awaits them." Gallows of steel beams marked the outskirts of human lands. Each beam held bags of mauled remains from the disastrous Mamono conquests and counterattacks. All of which ended in total annihilation of the intruders and the systematic execution of all prominent extremist faction participants. The rest of the Monster Girls were made examples in the form of the infamously named: "Gore Bags."_

_"WE WILL SMITE THE INVADERS FROM OUR SKIES! Though they sweep over our lands like the sands of winter, never again will we bow before them; never again endure their oppression; never again endure their tyranny. We will strike without warning and without mercy, fighting as one hand, one heart, one soul. We will shatter their dreams and haunt their nightmares, drenching our ancestors' graves with their blood. And as our last breath tears at their lungs; as we rise again from the ruins of our cities. They will know..."_

_"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE SKIES?!"_

_"THE SKIES ARE FALLING!"_

_The frantic Monster Girls speak truth as an erosion of tortured magicks swept across the realm seeping the air and heavens above in oppressive agony. A flash of light stroke_ _at the heart of the Royal Makai citadel. A crater of ash was left in its wake as many more encompass the Royal Demon Realm._

 _A lone soldier in black armor with white skeletal iconography_ _standing right in front of the bereaved city holding the severed head of the current reigning Maou by her hair. He turned to face her as he spoke three distorted words before the vision came to a close._

**_"You CaNNot hidE..."_ **

_Humanity came as the final blow to Mamono extant._

* * *

Novitiate Alannah emerged out of her sleep terror-struck at the vividly grotesque reverie she endured watching at full length. These dreams were becoming more morbid and clear each time she slumbered. Though she recently came of age to start her duties as a Priestess of Hel and it was expected to receive visions of death, the contents of these dreams are... disturbing. Disturbing enough to bring the whole cabal into hysteria as they too saw the visions. Solemn cries turned into petrified wailing, loud enough to echo all throughout the Demon Realms.

The first omen brought into this world.

Alannah stepped outside of her temporary home, an abandoned columbarium and into the white cliffs of the Snowy Region, the northern-most part of Lescatié. She was sent here for a very important mission by the priesthood. To warn the native Mamono about the coming warpath and assist them with finding a place of refuge.

Not delaying the inevitable her mentor: High Priestess Raicheal ordered every Banshee to hail all living beings of the coming doom. She then saw Alannah who had froze in fear and comforted her. The young girl was startled when the superior clergywoman suddenly hugged her.

"Mentor!"

"'Tis fine child. All of your sisters including myself are afraid of what's to come. But you must not let fear deter you young Alannah. For it does not control you. Remember your duty and focus. Keep in mind your purpose, priestess."

"Y-Yes! Thank you mentor!"

She then volunteered to head up north where the Monster Girls of ice and snow reside. From there she cried and cried, above the cliffs hoping those who hear her voice understand what is to come. Today is no different but as she continue to shout and weep tears, alongside leading these relatively serene creatures a sound can be heard from the forest below. Thundering sounds of treads grinding the cold soil, sporadic explosions and most alarmingly screams. Alannah looked down to see what was going on but the trees and rising snow made it difficult to do so. Another sound came into play, this time it was close and it came from the heavens above. The Banshee looked up and saw great, black arrows covering the sky with a mountainous floating disc leading them.

_'Here?! They were here, in Lescatié, all along?!'_

* * *

**_《Mothership Zeta: Northern Lescatié》_ **

Two soldiers wearing the latest Mark V Advanced Power Armor marched on towards the ship's cryogenic chamber. Receiving clearance from the guards standing near the automated doors they pressed on until they reached the room with pod like apparatuses. Pushing down on one the consoles a pod began thawing it's occupant as the soldiers moved towards the pod before saluting.

_**"Welcome back, sir."** _


	2. Chapter II: Vae Victis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Second chapter here and before I get to the reviews I would like to mention that The Sufferer and The Witness is mostly everywhere! What I mean by that? Well this fic is currently posted at Fanfiction, RoyalRoad and Wattpad under the same name. Why did I do this? Your guess is as good as mine. Anyways to the lovely reviewers.
> 
> ncs: Hey, cool idea. Thanks! Also I wouldn't say the Mamono have a similar opposing force. If we look at SPECIAL stats as comparison, it's a HUGE difference with what I'm writing here. And thanks for sticking around my dude.

_**《Eleutherios: Lescatié》** _

A town within the human realms housing it's priceless, expanding vineyards. It is also home to many Satyros from all over who proclaimed this settlement as holy ground; their lore describing how the Beastmen's patron deity: Bacchus, Goddess of wine and festivities first taught the Satyros on how to create wine from grapes alongside managing a long-term carouse. Thus became their very nature to engulf themselves in alcohol while singing and perusing their hedonism. For years the Satyros have only known the teachings of Bacchus which state a person's rightful and true form is for certain a state of alcoholic intoxication with everything laid bare.

Though sociable and friendly towards humans, and if they happen to spot a man they'll invite that person to drink with them repeatedly, their true intentions are much more perverted and amorous. They all view man in a sexual manner, and their aim is to get men they like drunk and have sex with them. How would these creatures respond to an austere, fanatical group of war hawks?

This is one of many confrontations between the followers of Bacchus and Mars.

* * *

 _'How glorious~'_ Irini, the ruling Satyros of Eleutherios thought out in ecstasy as she sees her kin glorify Bacchus with wine, men and song from the balcony of her mansion. After news spread of the Monster Girl expansion, Eleutherios has fully accepted this new shift in power and the residents fully welcomed it. Druella's crest, a black cross with a blood red pupil, bat wings on a burgundy background, in the form of a flag showcased the wine-making town's position in this war. The demonic flag standing proudly in the middle of a bumbling street while Lescatié's banner was thrown away like it was meaningless cloth. It was nothing but smooth sailing for everyone living in Eleutherios. Irini moaned as she took a sip of her freshly made wine while a servicing Satyros wallow in eating the matriarch's wet pussy. Her tongue lapping up the pouring juices while occasionally latching her lips on and sucking the still dripping cunt. The girl's fingers found themselves deep inside herself, ready to cum alongside the woman she's eating out. _'Fuck~! Hurry up and cum you delicious bitch~!'_ There she finally tasted Irini's sweet release as the servant girl wasted no time but doing the same while screaming in absolute pleasure; drinking what she can possibly describe as the most flavorful liquid the servant girl has ever enjoyed swallowing. Both of them closed their eyes, savoring this moment.

 _'Yes~! Everything... is... perfect~!'_ Irini blissfully said in her thoughts.

For now.

Over at the gates a sole Satyros was just entering the town though she seems... off. She appears wobbly, tired and her gaze held a lifeless demeanor. One of the guards standing near her check to see how the girl was feeling.

"Hey? Are you alright...?" Her response? A single turn of the dead eyed Satyros' head and a vocal infliction.

"They're... here..."

"What...?" She said nothing else, coughing up blood before falling. As soon as she hit ground the guards saw her back and immediately felt shiver down their spines. This poor creature showed gruesome scars of what can be deduced as obvious torture.

"Oh Gods!"

"What happened to her...?"

"I-I don't know..! But-!" A crashing sound behind them stopped the guardswoman in her verbal track. Out of the dust a large serrated blade with lashing bolts of electricity emerged and cleaved through any Mamono near it. The settling dust showed a person holding the blade in barbaric, black, red and gold armor covering him from head to toe. His back showcased bright wings of fire as he ignited the burning machination before flying off and crashing once more into another squad of Satyros, the giant sword revving and ripped through more of the Beastmen's defenseless flesh. The others were to shocked to say anything. Instead they are also subjected to similar gruesome deaths from the descending comrades of the armoured slaughterer.

The invaders continue to drop into Eleutherios mauling every Mamono in sight. Their leading warlord, a Legate crushed a still breathing Satyros with the bottom of his armoured boot, her head splashing grey matter and skull bits all over. His dark armor baroque, moreso than others, the plates holding a golden sheen, bull iconoclasts and red robes showing his faithful allegiance to his patron God also the helm bearing the image of his former facial mask. Looking up at Eleutherios' banner the Legate moved towards it before knocking the wooden flag down and replacing it with an iron, makeshift crucifix holding two standards.

The Golden Bull and The Old Glory.

 _ **"Legionnaires, rise!"**_ He shouted at the men under his command. His voice warped yet loud enough for all to hear. They all see him jab his giant of a sword forward into the body of another Satyros and to the remaining defenders of the city. _**"We have prey to kill!"**_ The Legion, zealous and full of primal bloodlust charged or flew on their jetpacks into the Mamono defensive lines. Cleaver-like greatswords, bearded poleaxes and massive blunt weapons such as warhammers or morningstars were painted dark red as did the brick walls and streets. Shotgun blasts, rocket-propelled grenades and relentless bursts from wrothing flamethrowers marred both residents and arrivals, human and monster girl. They all took pride in destroying idols dedicated to Bacchus, the Satyros' melodies of decadence are no equal to the Legionnaires' destructive frenzy as the goat based Mamono couldn't do anything but witness their inevitable demise, torn to pieces or shot beyond recovery. All while the Legate raised his titanic blade to the west, directly at Irini's mansion. The building combusted as did with the rest of Eleutherios.

**_"Fortiter Dimicare! Nos Legionem! Gloria Martis!"_ **

**_"GLORIA MARTIS! DEUS BELLI! VICTORIA CAESAR AD AMERICAE!"_ **

* * *

_**Chapter II: Vae Victis** _

**ROBCO INDUSTRIES UNIFIED OPERATING SYSTEM**

**COPYRIGHT 2075 - 2077 ROBCO INDUSTRIES**

**PRESS ANY KEY**

_Please Enter Your Password_

_87 97 114 46 32 87 97 114 32 110 101 118 101 114 32 99 104 97 110 103 101 115 46_

_..._

_Welcome Back! What Do You Like To Learn Today?_

_-Rome 《_

_-Back_

_..._

_Rome_

_-History 《_

_-Back_

_..._

_For more than 2 millennia, Rome had existed as a dangerous power in Europe. In its many centuries of existence, the Roman state evolved from an elective monarchy to a democratic classical republic and then to an increasingly autocratic semi-elective military dictatorship during the Empire. Through conquest, cultural, and linguistic assimilation, at its height it controlled the North African coast, Egypt, Southern Europe, and most of Western Europe, the Balkans, Crimea and much of the Middle East, including Anatolia, Levant and parts of Mesopotamia and Arabia. It is often grouped into classical antiquity together with ancient Greece, and their similar cultures and societies are known as the Greco-Roman world._

_Ancient Roman civilisation has contributed to modern language, religion, society, technology, law, politics, government, warfare, art, literature, architecture and engineering. Rome professionalised and expanded its military and created a system of government called res publica, the inspiration for modern republics such as the United States of America. It achieved impressive technological and architectural feats, such as the construction of an extensive system of aqueducts and roads, as well as the construction of large monuments, palaces, and public facilities._

_The Romans like many other superpowers had withered into ruin as the years go by. A period of increasing trouble and decline began with the reign of Commodus, a rule characterised by political strife and the increasingly arbitrary and capricious behaviour of the emperor himself. In the 3rd century the Empire underwent a crisis, an era of barracks emperors that threatened its existence, but was reunified under Aurelian. By the decree of Emperor Diocletian, he set up two different imperial courts in the Greek East and Latin West in 286 which would lead a continental split in Rome's power. Christianity's influence led a shift in the balance of power since it's inception in the first century to the 4th century following the Edict of Milan of 313. Shortly after, the Migration Period, involving large invasions by Germanic peoples and by the Huns of Attila, ascertained the decline of the Western Roman Empire. With the fall of Ravenna to the Germanic Herulians and the deposition of Romulus Augustulus in 476 AD by the Gothic king Odoacer, the Western Roman Empire finally collapsed and the Eastern Roman Emperor Zeno formally abolished it in 480 AD. Some states in the territories of the former Western Roman Empire would later claim to have inherited the supreme power of the emperors of Rome, most notably the Holy Roman Empire with Charlemagne being crowned as Emperor of the Romans. The Eastern Roman Empire, identified by modern historians under the name of the Byzantine Empire, survived for another millennium until the Empire's last remains collapsed when Constantinople fell to the Ottoman Turks of Sultan Mehmed II in 1453. The Holy Roman Empire never achieved the extent of political unification as was formed to the west in France, evolving instead into a decentralized, limited elective monarchy composed of hundreds of sub-units: kingdoms, principalities, duchies, counties, prince-bishoprics, Free Imperial Cities, and other domains. The power of the emperor was limited, and while the various princes, lords, bishops, and cities of the empire were vassals who owed the emperor their allegiance, they also possessed an extent of privileges that gave them de facto independence within their territories. The last Emperor, Francis II dissolved the empire on 6 August 1806 following the creation of the Confederation of the Rhine by French leader Napoleon the month before._

_Rome had died as a political power but not it's ideas and spirit._

_..._

...

_Rome_

_-History_

_-Caesar's Legion 《_

_-Back_

_..._

_In 2247, Edward Sallow (also known as Caesar) a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse and Joshua Graham (also known as the Malpais Legate) a New Canaanite missionary led an ultra-reactionary, utilitarian slave army supported by several tributary populations inspired and partially based on the ancient Roman Empire._ _Now known as Caesar's Legion after the populist Roman dictator, politician, and military general Gaius Julius Caesar all territory east of the Colorado River and the Grand Canyon, in the former states of Arizona and New Mexico with minor portions in Utah and Colorado is recognized as Caesar's land, an area indisputably under the control of the Legion and agents acting on Caesar's behalf._

_Caesar established warfare policies in the Legion based on the concepts of divide and conquer and total war. The Legion defeated a region of Arizona's seven tribes from weakest to strongest, and completely dominated each faction's land and people. The people conquered in campaigns were conscripted, enslaved, or killed. Caesar saw the tribes "playing at war," and tribals viewed his tactics as foreign, as their warfare consisted of skirmishes that never escalated into major conflicts._

_With the combined leadership of Caesar and Graham, the Legion led campaigns against more tribes, forming a fanatically loyal army with their captives. Eighty-six tribes had been conquered by the year 2271 and the territory Caesar led formed the most powerful society within the Southwest and Four States Commonwealth. The Legion expanded west into the Mojave and established Fortification Hill on the Colorado River in 2277. The advancing forces eventually made contact with the NCR near New Vegas and began a campaign to take the region._

_Under the command of the Malpais Legate, Legion forces marched against the New California Republic garrison at Hoover Dam, in an attempt to take the strategic asset and river crossing. In what became known as the Battle of Hoover Dam, the Malpais Legate initially had the upper hand. The Legate was able to push the NCR defenders back and lead his forces over the dam. Lead elements of the NCR, including members of the 1st Recon Battalion and NCR Rangers, executed a tactical retreat west across the dam and into Boulder City, all the while using their marksmanship prowess to kill the Legion officers (primarily centurions and decanii). The Legate, unable to adapt his strategies in combat or see the deception unfolding in front of him, chose to order his legionaries to push the rangers, not knowing the NCR had booby-trapped Boulder City, packing C4 along their line of retreat and within the city itself, drawing the Legion into a trap. When the Legion forces entered the city, the NCR detonated the explosives and inflicted severe casualties amongst them, crippling their offensive. The NCR forces then counter-attacked, pushing back and eventually routing the Legion forces who fled east back over the dam. Caesar, angered at the failure of his Legate, made an example of him. The Praetorian guard covered the Legate in pitch, set him on fire and cast him into the depths of the Grand Canyon. Caesar forbade mentioning of his name and now he is spoken of only in hushed whispers by the lowest Legionaries and slaves._

_They now call him the Burned Man._

_..._

_..._

_Rome_

_-History_

_-Caesar's Legion_

_-Flagstaff/Nova Roma 《_

_-Back_

_..._

_Flagstaff is a city and county seat of Coconino County in northern Arizona, in the southwestern United States. The city is named after a ponderosa pine flagpole made by a scouting party from Boston (known as the "Second Boston Party") to celebrate the United States Centennial on July 4, 1876. Flagstaff now serves as the Legion's current capital, a new Rome for those under Caesar's might. It is also the first settlement to fall and submit to another Caesar. A man from the poisoned ocean of eastern America._

_Hope, a member of the Blackfoot tribe, the first of the 87 tribes to become Caesar's Legion, described by the Decanus: Dead Sea as not just an enslaved concubine but an Oracle who acts as a conduit to the tribe's spirits and their God of War, Mars. Witnessing many events that will transpire, often cryptically or ambiguously. In the beginning of the failed Battle of Hoover Dam she foretells Caesar's death, prior to the Legion's route, at the hands of a soldier from devastated Maryland who brought all of the Legion's tribesmen under heel._

_This is what her divinations say:_

_"Malpais Legate_ _shall suffer immolation by the Caesar but he will not die. The Caesar however, shall be slain when the new son of Mars arrives from the east. Our Imperator is old, weak and frail. He will die by sickness or by **His** sword. You, Legionnaires cannot kill **Him**._ _**He**_ _is our Caesar now."_

_2278: Captain [REDACTED] has fully incorporated the tribes of the Four States and Southwest Commonwealths, known as Caesar's Legion into American sovereignty after securing several ICBM's near Hopeville and Ashton, in the California/Nevada border._

_The sudden shift in power left the numerous factions inside Nevada on edge as the New California Republic, local tribes and community groups couldn't make heads or tails on what this new Caesar want from the war-torn state._

_It will only take them weeks before they realized what he is for: Union._

* * *

_"Without training, they lacked knowledge. Without knowledge, they lacked confidence. Without confidence, they lacked victory."_

_Gaius Julius Caesar_

This is the first time Alannah has ever seen a crucifixion.

A method of capital punishment in which those unfortunate were nailed to a large wooden cross and left to hang there for countless days. Some dying from exhaustion, asphyxiation, severe blood loss or shock. Executions weren't far from the norm of the Order's practices of sentencing someone to death but nothing came as close to being morbidly cruel as this. To die slowly and painfully while watching your own body succumb to decay.

After spending several days hiding with the Monster Girls of the Snowy Region, traveling southward like a group of nomads, the young Banshee tried her best to make sure that every survivor is safe and sound while in seclusion from the invaders. Katarina, a White Horn saw a town not far from where they are and recalled it as a safe haven for the Satyros Beastmen. As they were getting closer to the wine-making town something didn't feel right to the Novitiate. Due to her natural, religious affinity with life and death Alannah can feel the vibrant souls of the deceased pass on to the afterlife with an echo detailing how they lived their lives here.

And what she heard formed a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

When they finally reached their destination the travelers saw crucified Mamono and human Bacchus worshippers encircling the ravaged settlement of Eleutherios. The walls were torn down allowing the group to see the horrific atrocities inside. The horrified Banshee moved in closer followed by the White Horn who appeared worried for the younger girl. She told the rest of the group to stay outside in case the Legion came back and if that's the case they should run away as fast as they could. Both Monster Girls witnessed those who aren't crucified lie dead on the street mutilated, the buildings were riddled with holes or charred remnants of a once peaceful home. Going to the center of Eleutherios they found the Satyros Matriarch, Irini alongside her servants, retainers and human mates bounded to a fate like the rest outside Eleutherios' walls, crucified beneath an iron cross holding two banners.

Alannah fell to her knees, her eyes unleashed a waterfall of tears before screeching. Her heart feeling only sorrow to those suffering a gruesome end. Katarina could only watch as the young Banshee prayed to Hel woefully. She wasn't the only one feeling such an emotion. The White Horn, herself a widow knew the painful experience of death so she could sympathize with the priestess emotionally. Moving closer Katarina knelt down and embraced Alannah, her wailing dissipating to quieten weeping as the Priestess accepted the warm hold.

Behind them were flags of both the Order and the Demon Realm extremists in a pile still burning.

* * *

After the blessed site's fall, Irini's former servant was captured by the Legion after she tried to escape the besieged town. She was taken away by two Centurions and brought before the Butcher of Eleutherios himself: the Legate. Prior to this, the Legion General was listening in to Mothership Zeta's communication network; awaiting further orders. As soon as he obtained the intelligence he needed to intercept the Fourth Princess' army's supply lines, he executed the Satyros by snapping her neck with his hand's vice grip and one turn of his wrist.


End file.
